


Dating a Witch and Werewolf

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: Witch Hazel, Were Frank, Poor Leo [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, Supernatural Characters AU, but that's canon Hazel, werewolf frank, witch hazel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: More Frazelo!





	Dating a Witch and Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> More Frazelo!

_Leo felt like the luckiest guy in the world because of his amazing and incredible beautiful lovers. Hazel, a witch that probably is going to be the leader of a strong coven and Frank a cuddly werewolf who rip apart anyone who would dare to lay a hand on his lovers._

_The last house they had lived in was in  a decent enough neighborhood, the house went a little over budget but it was worth it. It was large enough for them with three bedrooms (though they only used one) two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a sitting/living room._

_The walls of the living room were a pretty light blue color though the ratty maybe-once-was-white sofa in the middle, with a cheap old TV in front of it. Leo’s favorite show is one, with both Hazel and Frank gone either to the store or on some “personal business that I can solve on my own”. The show’s theme didn’t quite block out the rattling of the kitchen drawers. Leo ignored it as well as Hazel’s voice in his head telling about him about how she fears the house might be actually haunted._

_Leo tries to focus on his show again after all, when his lovers get back, it will be awhile before he can watch any TV. Leo is sure it is his imagination when the noise is too much when he turns around and sees something that makes him scream and pass out._

 

There was an uneventful move into another house, this house was well in their budget.  It wasn’t as pretty or large as the other house as Leo would mutter on occasion. After the packing was done they  gathered into the living room, there were rules now. A page of rules was placed beside the television as so it wouldn’t be missed.

RULES

  1. NO Hauntings
  2. NO Growling at Strangers (unless asked to)
  3. NO FIRE
  4. ?



A rule for each member of the house. The rules had a background that would thrown in the specific person’s face for every mistake they make.

Hazel was responsible for Rule number 1. She claimed it was the fastest way to be listened too. When asked why she did, she said the last house was in terrible condition (it wasn’t ) and the neighbors (who were constantly hitting on Leo) were clearly dangerous. After the incident Hazel kept her powers on a down low because they would be quick to go out of control and because the spell took a lot of energy. Plus they didn’t want to gather the attention of witch hunters.

Rule number 2 was for Frank. He whined he couldn’t help being a werewolf and all. Leo and Hazel called bullshit on it and he did his adorable pout that they couldn’t help but kiss away. He growled at the last neighbors, every time they were near Leo. He sometimes growled at Jason when he got too close to Leo. Frank barely avoided growling at Nico because he was Hazel’s brother. The same can’t be said of Percy. Last time Hazel was worried Frank was gonna tear Percy apart when Percy had an arm slung over Leo.

Leo was hit Rule number 3. With Leo being banned from fire he wasn’t even allowed near the stove for fear that he would somehow blow it up. Not that it Leo was mad, he used it as an excuse not to make dinner. Though he was secretly missed trying to recreate the dishes his late mother made him. But he didn’t think it would matter.

But soon enough it did, when his lovers could clearly see he was upset. They had asked him over and over what was wrong. He would reply nothing and often changed the subject. Suddenly when they were all curled together on their barely big enough bed he confessed to missing his mother’s cooking, and then shyly saying that he missed trying to recreate it. His partners nodded, knowing that the rules made could be amended.

Afterwards they changed Rule #3 to fire only used for specific occasions such as cooking.

 

Rule 4 became no spherical things after Leo found out that Frank sometimes chased balls. Cue to the next day, which was a week after rule 3 was amended, to Leo bringing home a shit ton of balls that he properly cleaned beforehand. Every time Frank walked by Leo, he was greeted by a ball moving past him. So what if Frank's eyes watched the ball bounce when it hit the floor. Hazel ends the whole thing but setting up mirages of tools around the house which leaves Leo mad but apologetic to Frank.

Though one turns out to be real.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it.  
> I'll update Mr. Thief someday this year I swear!


End file.
